There exist techniques for capturing an image indicating the content of execution of a program, such as an image indicative of the play content of the program of a game (see PTL 1). In the case of programs each executed by a plurality of users, such as the program of a game participated in by a plurality of players, it has been possible in recent years for each user to capture an image indicating the content of the execution of the program. The images thus captured are stored into devices used by the users or uploaded to image publishing websites, for example.